I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT THERE
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: Hermione ha perdido la memoria y solo tiene a Draco como ayuda en un momento difícil de su vida, naciendo entre ellos un sentimiento mutuo e intenso. Pero Harry no descansara hasta encontrarla y hacerla recordar lo que ellos tenían, incluso cuando ella ya es feliz con otro. H/Hr/D
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me ha estado rondando la cabeza cierto tiempo sobre los tres personajes que más me gustan de la saga de Harry Potter. Siempre me intereso la idea de que Malfoy sintiera algo por Hermione y lo reprimiera (he leído bastantes Dramiones muy buenos, la verdad), siendo la verdadera razón de su odio que ella fuera amiga de Harry. Sin embargo Harry y Hermione no son solo amigos, aunque a la vista de todos así sea (siempre me ha gustado esta pareja desde hace tiempo). Entonces qué pasaría si algo inesperado cambiara los roles de los dos chicos y creara situaciones muy conflictivas además. Hay un antagonista que no es muy habitual pero que en esta historia tuve que ponerlo (para crear más drama). No puedo decir sobre que pareja es esta historia puesto que yo misma no estoy segura aun. Tiene un tanto de romance, angst y acción. La historia se desarrolla en diferentes temporadas siendo la temática central cinco años después de la derrota de Voldemort, pero cuenta con varios flashbacks y el primer capítulo está ubicado justo después de la batalla final, como apreciaran. El inicio es un poco restrictivo en cuanto a la explicación de ciertas cosas pero después prometo que se aclararan.

Así que acá va el primer capítulo!

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling. Yo solo cree las situaciones de esta historia.

**I'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT THERE **

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

-Draco…que significa esto?-

La pregunta lo descoloco un momento. Que estaba haciendo? Esa pregunta no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento que piso el umbral de su casa y estuvo frente a su madre en el salón de la mansión Malfoy. Su mente trato de buscar respuestas rápidas tanto para el mismo como para la pregunta de su madre, pero en ese momento su cabeza no parecía ser el que ordenaba sus acciones. Solo era consciente del cuerpo frágil y exánime de la chica en sus brazos y el peso muerto no hacía más que incrementar su nerviosismo. Sin responder aun y apenas mirando a su madre, cruzo el vestíbulo y se dirigió al pasillo derecho descendiendo por una escalinata que daba paso a una galería corta decorada con cuadros y motivos representativos de las personificaciones de la ascendencia de la familia Malfoy.

Entro en la única habitación del fondo. El rubio lo recordaba como el lugar más confortable de la casa pues carecía de esos retratos de rostros severos y fríos que invadían todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Las paredes tapizadas de un verde esmeralda contaban con ciertos detalles en relieves dorados que antes le fascinaba observar de niño. Nada había sido tocado allí durante la intrusión por parte de los mortífagos, se había encargado de realizar un hechizo para que solo él tuviera acceso a esa habitación cuando se encontraba en casa.

Con suavidad deposito a la chica en la gran cama de cortinas de dosel y tallado intrincado en la cabecera. Sin voltear noto como su madre lo había seguido a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

La observo detenidamente un momento. Con la respiración imperceptiblemente agitada mantenía los ojos lastimosamente cerrados. No vislumbraba lesiones superficiales en su rostro ni en su cuerpo aparte de un ligero rictus de dolor expresado con su ceño fruncido. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y su piel pálida.

Esperaba que solo hubiera sido un hechizo excesivamente fuerte lo que la dejo en ese estado de debilidad y casi estaba seguro que no había sido una maldición. Desvió su mirada incomodo, tratando de pensar. Vio la jarra de agua vacía y convoco un aguamenti con su varita.

Decidido llevo su mano a la frente de la chica y escucho un imperceptible carraspeo proveniente de su madre. No hizo caso. Su piel estaba muy fría al contacto y el sudor húmedo en sus cabellos no ayudaba. Deducía que había sido un hechizo demasiado fuerte el que la impacto o ella había estado demasiado débil, para quedar en ese estado. Debía imaginárselo después de haberse ella perdido casi un año del colegio ayudando a…decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Procedió a arroparla con las cobijas para calentar su cuerpo poco a poco.

-Draco, por favor me quieres explicar que está pasando? Como se te ocurrió traerla a la casa –Narcissa Malfoy apenas podía encontrar las palabras para dirigirse a su hijo, inquietamente se acercó dos pasos a la cama- sabes el problema que nos va a causar si se enteran…?-

-El está muerto ya mamá- respondió sin verla un Draco Malfoy cansado del miedo con el que había vivido los últimos años y el sometimiento que había aguantado su familia ante Lord Voldemort –y sabes que los demás ya estarán o en manos de la Orden del fénix o a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-No me refería a ellos Draco, su madre visiblemente estaba invadida por un nuevo nerviosismo –sus amigos…el colegio…es decir, en que estabas pensando hijo? Tu sabes que la buscaran y no podemos vernos involucrados en este caso…y Potter…

Malfoy la miro por primera vez. Su madre no estaba enfadada ni molesta con él; sus ojos le indicaban que estaba nerviosa si se podía decir asustada y afligida. Comprendió el dilema de su preocupación. Después de haber estado bajo las ordenes de uno de los magos más peligrosos del mundo, situación de la que la familia Malfoy ,con mucha fortuna logro salvar la vida, sentir su libertad se sentía poco ahora que tenían que cuidarse de las represalias de un bando contrario lastimado y con profundo resentimiento hacia todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

Su padre Lucius Malfoy había huido visiblemente durante la batalla del castillo dejando sola a su madre que se había negado a acompañarlo. Madre e hijo sabían que con la huida y abandono de su padre, que era el principal seguidor y ejecutor de las órdenes de Voldemort, Draco y ella quedaban exentos de casi toda la culpa. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de tener el apellido Malfoy, el cual sería el primero en ser sospechado y atacado ante cualquier altercado en el mundo mágico.

Su seguridad se veía gravemente comprometida ahora, al tenerla a ella en su casa, inconsciente y sin que nadie en el castillo supiera su paradero. No era cualquier muchacha que se podría dar simplemente por perdida durante una guerra. Era conocida y responsable directa del enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Era parte del círculo más allegado a la Orden del fénix. Y era cercana al nuevo héroe que había hecho posible la destrucción del mago más malo de todos los tiempos. Y él la había tomado sin más. Sintió vergüenza ante su madre por su obvia falta de juicio, y ocasionarle nuevos pesares al instante de librarse de otro. Pero el rubio no podía buscar soluciones aun, ya que primero debía responderse una cuestión importante que aún no lograba resolver satisfactoriamente: por qué lo había hecho?

-No se supone que tu odiabas a esta chica?- Aventuro a preguntar la bruja, con cautela, pues las acciones de su hijo la confundían justo en ese instante llenándola de dudas– porque la trajiste en este estado?

Malfoy no lograba pensar rápida y fríamente como era su característica. Todo lo vivido hace unas horas y mucho antes lo llenaban de confusión ralentizando su razonamiento. Era cierto lo dicho por su madre solo en parte, él siempre la había odiado. Pero no por ser una sangre sucia. No por ser la favorita de muchos maestros. No por ser una de las mejores estudiantes que Hogwarts había tenido sobrepasándole a él mismo que siempre se había esforzado bastante en los estudios. No, no era por eso.

Era por el hecho de andar siempre con el odioso de Potter, acompañarlo y ayudarlo en cada estúpido problema en el que se metía, de seguirlo y defenderlo en todas partes, de ser una presencia constante y segura en su vida. La odiaba por ser la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. Solo era por eso…solo por eso, Hermione Granger se había ganado su desprecio todos estos años…por culpa del que todos llamaban "el Elegido".

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea que su madre ya había encendido. Con los brazos laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo continúo con su razonamiento mirando las llamas. Presumía que haberla salvado había sido una forma de pagar lo que ella había hecho por el hace unas horas atrás al salvarle la vida de una manera u otra. Ella insto a Potter y a la comadreja de Weasley a salvarlo de ese fuego maldito que Goyle había creado en la sala de los requerimientos, donde todos se encontraron al ir tras la tiara de Ravenclaw. Justo en esos momentos mientras perdía las esperanzas al verse rodeado por las llamas que no podía controlar y, a punto de resignarse a morir, vio las escobas llegar a recogerlo.

O tal vez, simplemente sintió lastima por ella. Recordaba cuando la lucha estaba en pleno entre Potter y Voldemort, en el gran salón del castillo, él había hecho que su madre se fuera a casa, desapareciendo en los terrenos del castillo gracias a que el escudo mágico que siempre rodeaba al colegio se había roto durante la batalla. Se disponía a seguirla cuando, escondido y cerca de los restos de las puertas de roble humeantes, había visto una escena desarrollarse sin ser capaz de entender en ese momento las razones y motivos. Una escena que hasta ahora apenas comprendía pero que estaba grabada en su memoria.

Dos únicas personas estaban en el vestíbulo ya casi inexistente. Ante su agresor, los ojos miel de la castaña habían pasado de la incredulidad a una tristeza y desesperanza infinita, que había calado profundamente al ojigris, (tal vez el sentía lo mismo en ese momento y se sintió identificado con ella). Verla tan desvalida, desprotegida y sola en ese momento, ante ese enemigo impensable, removió todo su interior y sintió el instinto de protegerla a como dé lugar al tiempo que sintió un odio aún más fuerte que se concentraba exclusivamente por el que ahora todos llamaban El Elegido. Como siempre Potter era el único culpable de todo.

Se impulsó a correr hacia ella, sin haber podido evitar que un hechizo rápido y repentino impactara a la Gryffindor dejándola desvanecida. Ante la proximidad de un segundo ataque, el rubio no tuvo más que lanzar un hechizo de confusión al atacante y aplicar artes oscuras para desaparecer del castillo con Hermione ya en sus brazos, a algún lugar seguro en ese momento. Tal vez se había equivocado al aparecerse en su casa, pues ahora la seguridad de su madre se veía comprometida.

El hilo de sus pensamientos llego nuevamente a su madre. Qué le diría? Claro que no todo lo que había pensado. Creía estar arrepintiéndose por momentos pero los jadeos agitados de la chica lo distrajeron y volvió hacia la cama rápidamente al igual que su madre. La observaron removerse inquietamente mientras su rostro se perlaba de sudor visiblemente dolida por algo. Malfoy temió que su estado se tratara de algo más fuerte que necesitara atención especial. Él no podía sacarla a ningún lado en esos momentos y menos llevarla a San Mungo. Pero la castaña poco a poco se relajó nuevamente respirando más pausadamente. Malfoy se alejó nuevamente de la cama pensando y pensando.

Ella no tenía por qué estar pasando por esto, estar en una guerra con enemigos en ambos bandos y sin ser consciente de ello. Arriesgando su vida todo por seguir y ayudar al idiota de Potter, que al final de todo la había dejado tan desprotegida y olvidada. Era imperdonable.

-Ella se quedara un tiempo madre, por lo menos hasta que se recupere- desviando su mirada determinada hacia ella mientras hablaba –Se lo debo…ella…salvo mi vida en el colegio…y por ahora no es factible su vuelta al castillo, es lo único que puedo decirte…- tendría que bastar a su madre. El saber que la Griffindor ayudo a su hijo a mantenerlo con vida aplacarían a Narcissa Malfoy por momentos.

Sin serenarse aún, ella trataba de buscar objeciones -Pero hijo…que harás cuando ella despierte?-.

Era una excelente pregunta. Malfoy la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Hermione Granger no le haría un desplante al despertar, puesto que ella era amable y educada en todo momento, siendo la base más importante de su personalidad. Pero si debía admitir que temía, en el instante en que despertara, ver reflejado en sus ojos miel el rechazo y el miedo al verlo a él…, es decir, era Draco Malfoy, la primera persona que vería al despertar, una de las personas que con más desprecio la trataban y enemigo número uno de Harry Potter en el colegio. Eran demasiadas cosas en contra para que Hermione remotamente confiara alguna vez en él como confiaba en Potter.

No sabía que esperar cuando ella abriera los ojos, lo único que sabía era que no se despegaría de su lado hasta que lo hiciera.

N/A: Un comienzo con muchas interrogantes pero solo es el inicio…solo diré que el supuesto agresor de Hermione tardara un poco en ser descubierto en la historia. Mientras díganme que les pareció, por favor, un pequeño review en serio que si anima el alma de una escritora novata…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Pasaron las horas, unas cinco para precisar según calculo Narcissa en el reloj de la cocina donde preparaba te, usando lo que quedaba de la vajilla de plata de sus antepasados, gran parte desparecida en el último año. A esas alturas no quería pensar lo que estaría pasando en el castillo pero se imaginó la alegría que debía reinar tras la derrota de Voldemort al igual que en todas partes del mundo de la comunidad mágica. Pero también estaría presente la tristeza por los caídos en la batalla. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría la Orden del Fénix en empezar a dar caza a los mortifagos en fuga e incognitos que ella sabía eran muchos. Había esperado no interesarse nunca más por esos temas pero la situación de su hijo cambiaba todo y las perspectivas que tenía la preocupaban. Él era un mortifago, su marca en el brazo lo evidenciaba, por lo que su accionar esa noche en el castillo podría llevar serias represalias sobre él.

Mientras llevaba el té a la galería, estaba segura que su hijo no había decidido qué hacer con la chica. Lo veía confundido como nunca antes lo vio en contraste con la seguridad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban. Deseaba saber que había pasado hace unas siete horas en el castillo pero sabía que no debía presionarlo en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era agradecer que siguiera vivo y al parecer esa muchacha había tenido que ver en eso.

Entro en la habitación. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama. Se veía cansado pero se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Deposito el té sobre la mesita circular y le sirvió una taza. Con cautela se acercó a la cama en donde la muchacha hija de muggles seguía inconsciente.

-no se ve muy bien- noto la bruja, ante la respiración entrecortada y la piel sin recobrar aun un poco de color a pesar de la calidez del ambiente, dudo antes de preguntar–fue una maldición?-

-no creo, no pude escucharlo, pero no fue magia oscura de eso estoy seguro- Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio jalándoselo un poco. No quería admitirlo pero estaba muy preocupado. Ante un hechizo normal ella ya tendría que haberse despertado. Su anterior nerviosismo ahora se trocaba en miedo a que no pudiera sobrevivir. Se veía muy mal. Aun se resistía a llevarla a San Mungo, en esa situación y en esos momentos no confiaba en nada ni en nadie por muchos motivos.

Narcissa estaba confundida ante la intranquilidad de su hijo. ¿Él estaba preocupado de la situación comprometida en la que se veían o estaba preocupado por el estado de la chica? Noto una desesperación interna de su hijo que le hacían presentir que era lo segundo.

Verlo conmovido así por primera vez, le enterneció, sensación que pocas veces el corazón de la bruja experimentaba. Siempre habían sido una familia muy fría que pocas veces mostraba su sentir. Era una forma de ser de las familias antiguas y arraigadas a las antiguas tradiciones, donde desde niña le habían enseñado a mantener la compostura frente a otros. Las únicas veces que había expresado afecto fue con su hijo, a quien quería más que a su propia vida y el sentimiento de Draco hacia ella era reciproco. Muy diferente a la relación que ambos habían tenido con Lucius Malfoy. Ambos. Ella como esposa y el como hijo.

Alejo de su mente los pensamientos nada gratos que siempre se relacionaba con su esposo, no era tiempo para tales ideas. Haciendo a un lado todos los prejuicios con los que había sido educada toda su vida se inclinó hacia la cama y toco la frente de la chica. Draco rápidamente se levantó tal vez pensando detenerla. Ella solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

-tiene fiebre a pesar de estar tan helada-, sentencio Narcissa realizando ahora una inspección a su mano –el pulso es demasiado bajo…como si hubiera perdido sangre…

-pero no tiene ninguna herida…- hizo notar el rubio, en el fondo agradecido de que su madre revisara a la Griffindor; el no habría sido capaz de pedírselo.

-es necesario que la examine bien- la anterior miembro de la familia Black, se irguió muy concentrada y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta –iré por algunas cosas, Draco, mientras tanto prepara agua caliente…

Más calmado ante la ayuda de su madre, y con claros sentimientos de gratitud hacia ella que pocas veces sentía por algo o alguien, procedió a aparecer un caldero con agua y colocarlo encima de las llamas de la chimenea. Su madre tenía conocimientos de sanadora, que de forma básica se impartía en Beauxbutons donde ella había estudiado, y según recordaba desde niño, ella siempre reforzaba sus conocimientos en la biblioteca de la mansión. Claramente tenía inclinación por esa área de la magia y Draco siempre se había preguntado si su madre hubiera deseado estudiar profesionalmente, si sus padres no se lo hubieran prohibido al haberla casado muy joven con Lucius Malfoy. Era una mujer reprimida por su entorno, lo sabía muy bien y siempre había sido su deseo imposible el que ella pudiera liberarse, un deseo que vio reflejado en los ojos azules de su madre, las pocas veces que ella lo abrazaba cuando era pequeño. Un deseo de un cambio de vida. Un cambio de vida que el también ansiaba secretamente.

Un sutil jadeo lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltearse hacia la cama. Aun no despertaba pero era evidente lo mal que se encontraba para quejarse de manera inconsciente. Se acercó y observo el esfuerzo que hacía por abrir los ojos. Se le tenso el cuerpo, sin saber si quedarse o irse definitivamente de la habitación. No. Había prometido quedarse y eso tenía que hacer. Con aprensión vio sus parpados abrirse débilmente, poco a poco.

Contemplo su mirada miel inundada que lo observaron directamente a los ojos. Lo que sucedió en instantes, al rubio le pareció una eternidad reveladora. Esa mirada expresaba desconcierto, una tristeza interior profunda y lejana, y miedo…pero no de él…más bien sus ojos pedían ayuda, le pedían que no la abandonara. Brillantes y abundantes gotas descendieron por sus pálidas mejillas al parpadear un instante, perdiéndose en esos caireles castaños tan característicos de ella.

Un inusual sentimiento de desesperanza lo inundo y lamento tanto verla así, definitivamente destrozada y lastimada tanto física como emocionalmente. Deseo que su propia mirada expresara lo que sentía, el apoyo que deseaba poder darle, así tranquilizarla y darle a entender que podía confiar en el a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho antes. Era eso. Necesitaba mucho su perdón y su aprobación. Necesitaba salir de la oscuridad en la que vivía.

El hecho de que Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos rompiendo el primer contacto visual real que tenían los dos, estremeció de pies a cabeza al ojigris. Ella tenía que volver a abrir los ojos, debía despertar ya para que continuara viéndolo así. Por primera vez en su vida alguien necesitaba de él. Por primera vez sentía que podía servir para algo bueno…necesitaba protegerla. No podía morir. No dejaría que muriera. No podía dejar que muriera.

Su madre entro en ese momento y se sorprendió de verlo así, tan cerca de la muchacha con sus manos apoyadas en la cama a ambos lados de ella. Pero más lo sorprendió cuando él la miro con miedo y ruego mezclado. Una idea difusa surgió en su mente…tal vez las acciones de su hijo si tenían un motivo.

-Draco si quieres puedes esperar afuera-, su madre hacia como si no hubiera visto nada. Depositaba una serie de frascos en la mesilla de noche que el rubio observo desesperanzado. La bruja hizo que la mirara a los ojos tomando suavemente su rostro y dándole una sutil caricia en la mejilla y fijamente le dedico una mirada pidiendo que confiara en ella –yo me hare cargo, te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos y, si fuera necesario, te ayudare a llevarla a San Mungo-.

Draco prefirió salir no sin antes mirar por última vez a la chica. Confiaba en que su madre trataría de ayudarla, pero tal vez eso no sería suficiente para salvar a Hermione. Comenzó a plantearse el hecho de recurrir a ayuda del exterior con lo que se descubriría todo y Potter le arrebataría a la chica, llevándola a un entorno igual de peligroso para ella. Como conocía a Potter, era consciente que jamás creería algo que el tuviera que decirle, si es que lo dejaba hablar antes sin atacarlo. Sabia como era el ojiverde con sus amigos y con sus enemigos, emitía juicios previos y nunca desconfiaba de los de su entorno. Para escucharlo a él, uno de sus enemigos más antiguos, necesitaría de una conciliadora para analizar la veracidad y la lógica de lo que fuera a decir. Lastimosamente ese papel era de Hermione y justamente sobre la seguridad de ella era sobre lo que quería hablar, por lo que Potter reaccionaria con más arrebato y furia de lo acostumbrado, desperdiciando momentos preciosos, que podrían ser aprovechados contra Hermione. El rubio no conocía el alcance del enemigo pero por lo que había observado y escuchado…

Rápidamente subió al salón, dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Busco entre los escombros en la repisa, para encontrar un poco de polvos flu. Primeramente tenía que enterarse que pasaba en el castillo y que estaba haciendo la orden del fénix y por ende Potter. –Zabini Blaise, murmuro arrojando los polvos al fuego-.

Espero durante un momento. Blaise había abandonado el colegio cuando se produjo el ataque y evacuaron a los estudiantes, y sin tener que ver directamente con los mortifagos no tenía por qué abandonar su casa. La cabeza de Zabini empezó a aparecer entre las llamas.

-Draco Malfoy –empezó arrastrando las palabras confundiéndose una sonrisa con un puñado de cenizas que revolotearon -veo que saliste bien librado de la batalla…me pregunto qué harás, ahora que se derrumbaron los planes. Estas aliviado o molesto?- Zabini era un indiscreto como siempre y las burlas eran su forma de ser, pero el rubio no le podía reprochar pues sabía que en el fondo era un amigo confiable, solo que en este momento no estaba para eso.

-Déjate de juegos esta vez Zabini, corto Malfoy impaciente al moreno –deseo que me informes que ha pasado en el castillo hasta ahora, necesito saber todo lo que sepas…

El rostro de Draco debían expresar seriedad pues Zabini borro con una mueca su sonrisa y al parecer se encogió de hombros al rebotar la cabeza en el fuego –los mortifagos fueron atrapados por la Orden del fénix sin embargo unos cuantos escaparon como Carrow, no sé cuál de los dos, y Rockwood. Han declarado día de fiesta en la comunidad mágica, como siempre esos sentimentales que quedaban del ministerio…ehmm…el castillo quedo hecho una mierda como ya sabrás, así que supongo que cancelaran el año aprobando a todos como en segundo recuerdas?- Soltó una risita al recordar que bien se habían librado de los exámenes gracias al basilisco y la cámara de los secretos.

-Que ocurrió con Potter-, su pregunta expresaba un resentimiento mayúsculo cosa que noto Blaise sorprendiéndose de que aún lo odiara tanto, puesto que prácticamente había salvado a su familia al matar a Voldemort –pues ya sabes lo de siempre. Lo nombraron el salvador y héroe del mundo mágico. Pero me imagino que él no estará muy contento ahora después de todo, al perder a la sangre sucia…-. Al ver la cara de confusión del rubio supo que no se había enterado de nada –no lo sabias Malfoy?...vaya, entonces supongo que de alguna manera esta noticia te alegrara un poco. Granger está muerta –la cara de Zabini no expresaba contento exactamente pero tenía brillantes los ojos ante la novedad –Yaxley la mato, es más creo que la hizo polvo por completo…; demasiado radical no crees, debía realmente odiar a los sangre sucias. Ahora está custodiado fuertemente tanto para que no escape como para que la comadreja no lo encuentre y lo mate con sus propias manos- el moreno se quedó pensativo un momento añadiendo con poca importancia -se encuentra en un estado deplorable según dicen…supongo que tardará en recuperarse de todo esto con la muerte de su hermano y demás…

Malfoy se quedó de una pieza. Yaxley?...pero si él estaba más muerto que vivo la última vez que lo vio en la base de la escalera principal. Al verlo no le había prestado demasiada importancia pero el hecho de estar derribado lejos de la verdadera contienda, ahora si le llamaba la atención.

-Él lo confeso todo a pesar de sus heridas- continuo Blaise ante el rostro del rubio que expresaba más y más desconcierto- al parecer hay un completo revuelo en este momento al no encontrar la varita de Yaxley, pero escuchar su declaración ya es algo así que lo aceptaron como verdad. Ya te imaginaras la reacción de esos dos no? La comadreja Weasley perdió a su novia sangre sucia y el cara rajada de Potter a la que resolvía todos sus problemas. Dicen que los contuvieron para que no se lanzaran sobre Yaxley…y el pobre apenas podía mantenerse en pie-.

Era demasiado. Malfoy hacia un esfuerzo por analizar y encajar todas las piezas y su mente ágil fue develando un poco del misterio. Hermione no se enfrentaba a solo una persona, existía un complot tremendo y maligno y astutamente planeado para que la castaña no volviera jamás a la comunidad mágica. Al parecer algunos mortifagos tenían que ver con eso además de los enemigos que existían en el propio bando de la Orden del Fénix. Por el momento comprendía que la castaña si se recuperaba, corría peligro en el exterior amenazada por ambos bandos. Necesitaba protección a como dé lugar de ese entorno enorme de mentiras.

-esta bien Zabini…gracias, por favor mantenme informado de ahora en delante de lo que pase en el colegio-

-Salúdame a tu madre Malfoy, se despidió el moreno observando la rígida y fría expresión del rubio. Se moría por saber que pensaba de todo eso, pero hacerle preguntas era como echar paja al viento.

Las llamas se apagaron por un momento sumiéndolo en la oscuridad al igual que sus pensamientos. Las decisiones se mezclaban unas con otras tratando de encontrar la adecuada. Que haría Hermione cuando supiera que la daban por muerta, que haría cuando se diera cuenta de su situación y lo que la había llevado a ella. Tendría que confiar en él, no podía enfrentarse a todo eso ella sola. Pero por el momento nada de eso importaba, su madre tendría la respuesta a como él debía proceder.

Draco dirigió sus pasos a la habitación, justo cuando su madre salía de ella. Verla nada más supo que había aclarado muchas cosas. Ella le hizo señas para volver al salón.

Espero pacientemente a su madre que al parecer no sabía por dónde comenzar –Draco, debes comunicarte con sus padres o sus amigos de inmediato- Narcissa estaba evidentemente conflictuada -ella está en un estado…delicado- la palabra delicado al parecer para su madre significaban varias cosas, -no está en peligro de muerte, pero, nosotros no podremos hacernos cargo de ella-.

A que se refería su madre no comprendía. Sentía que había algo que no quería decirle y que prefería que la chica abandonara la mansión lo más pronto posible. –Hice una inspección detallada para ver las posibilidades de a que hechizo pudo haberse enfrentado. No presenta mayores problemas en su organismo a excepción de que la inspección neurálgica reveló una alteración seria en la parte cerebral de la memoria. Identificar el hechizo es bastante difícil solo con este resultado, pero podría ser alguno dentro del campo de la desmemorización-. Le dirigió una elocuente mirada –Ella probablemente haya perdido la memoria-.

A Draco esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Hermione había perdido la memoria? Pero…la mirada que le dedico hace unos momentos cuando estaba con ella en la habitación…sentía que era ella misma reconociéndolo, aceptándolo y solicitando su ayuda, aunque…pudo haber sido imaginación suya ante lo que él deseaba…

-Te sugiero que la lleves con la orden del Fénix, ellos intentaran arreglarlo de algún modo-, Narcissa sabia la triste noticia que le estaba dando a su hijo pero eso era mejor a lo demás –si quieres yo te acompañare y…

-Ella fue dada por muerta madre-, corto Malfoy perdido en sus pensamientos, ante el rostro de sorpresa de ella continuo secamente –Zabini acaba de decirme que Yaxley está en prisión después de confesar el supuesto asesinato de ella-

-Pero como puede ser? –la mujer trataba de encontrar respuestas en el rostro de su hijo –Draco…que paso allá exactamente! Tienes que decírmelo.

Ante el nuevo escenario que se le presentaba Draco aclaro sus decisiones. Con una seria determinación miro a su madre recuperando su seguridad y frialdad para expresarse –ella no puede volver allá, está en un gran peligro. Todo esto es un complot planeado para su muerte, muerte que yo logre evitar, porque ella no tiene culpa de nada. Toda la culpa la tiene Potter. Él la abandono a su suerte en el momento más crítico y no es consciente de la amenaza que existe sobre ella. Y yo no pienso abandonarla ahora. No lo hare. Se quedara conmigo madre-.

Había recuperado su seguridad. Observo el perfil erguido de su hijo frente a ella. Sí que había dejado de ser un niño ante las palabras maduras que estaba dando. Su mirada era clara y precisa como no lo había sido en esos últimos años. Entonces Narcissa lo comprendió completamente ahora. Su hijo no hacia esto por querer pagar una deuda con ella. No lo hacía para reivindicarse de las cosas que había hecho. No lo hacía solo por protegerla como revancha a Potter, tratando de hacer algo que él ojiverde no podía. Lo hacía porque en el fondo esa chica significaba demasiado para él a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho a ella y a su grupo de amigos. Realmente esa chica le importaba, clara muestra era lo pendiente que siempre estaba de ella en todos esos años de colegio, quejándose continuamente de la chica cuando pasaba las vacaciones en la mansión y buscando cualquier oportunidad para molestarla. Pero el amor es así de estúpido y su madre en su poca experiencia lo sabía. Puede que el ya fuera consciente de todo eso o tal vez no, o tal vez lo estaba descubriendo en este momento. Como y cuando paso, era ya cosa de que lo averiguara él.

Ante el leve asentimiento de su madre que tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, Draco rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba Hermione. Fue tan veloz que su madre lo alcanzo casi corriendo y cerró la puerta.

La chica había recuperado parte del color en su rostro y se veía tranquila, parte de un sueño reparador. Sintió alivio al verla a salvo allí en esa cama, lejos de las crueles situaciones que se desarrollaban afuera para ella. Lamentaba su pérdida de memoria puesto que eso significaba perder a la Hermione que siempre conoció en el colegio, de la que, le costaba reconocer, siempre había estado pendiente. Pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, con o sin memoria.

Se acercó y tomo asiento nuevamente en el sillón. Se preguntaba aun como podía un solo hechizo desmemorizante causar tal estrago en su salud hace un momento. Tal vez su mirada expresara demasiado pues su madre se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-Draco hay algo más que todavía no te he dicho y no sé cómo lo tomaras ahora que has tomado tu decisión-, lo veía con ojos determinantes como analizando que reacción tendría, el rubio mantuvo su mirada en ella permitiéndola continuar –hay una razón por la que ella estaba tan débil hace un momento, con el pulso tan bajo y la fiebre alta. Ahora está más tranquila puesto que le di algunos calmantes y pociones reconstituyentes y de recuperación energética con lo que después de un buen descanso pronto despertara puesto que lo que tenía era que estaba completamente agotada. No tendrá ningún problema…bueno aparte de la memoria…que en sí, en este caso si constituirá un problema porque…quiero decir…- Narcissa evidentemente estaba nerviosa sin saber cómo continuar. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la muchacha y finalmente prosiguió ante la penetrante mirada de su hijo.

-Está embarazada-.

N/A: Lo sé, este capítulo es un poco complicado pues quedan muchas cosas sin aclarar y te quedas con la cara de "pero si podía hacer eso u este otro…" pero todo tiene su respuesta después. Hasta ahora como que se entiende que el rubio tiene algún secreto más sobre lo que paso con Hermione…Su madre ya se dio cuenta que las acciones de su hijo tenían un motivo aparente y Draco esta también en proceso de asimilarlo y expresarlo. Sin embargo la última noticia (un poco fuerte no?) podría cambiar todo…o no? Que piensan? Como que intuís quien podría ser el padre? Y no penséis mal de la pobre Hermione, bueno? como es ella alguna explicación debe tener…xD


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

On the edge of the dark

El amanecer imperceptible rayaba el horizonte con una delgada línea rosa sobre el azul de la noche estrellada con el viento soplando levemente lanzando sonidos extraños y suaves a través de las ramas de los árboles de roble cercanos. A pesar del frio Malfoy se mantuvo estático en medio de la penumbra del jardín, con el porche por detrás que daba acceso al ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraba Hermione.

Aun no despertaba y eso era bueno pues la cabeza del rubio estaba severamente alterada y confundida. Con las manos en puños, de pie y con la mirada fija en la nada había estado la última hora en esa posición. Su madre no había dicho nada cuando, después de decirle lo que había descubierto, el lentamente salió por el balcón hacia el jardín…sin decir ni una palabra.

Que podría haber dicho. Cualquier palabra sonaría tonta después de haber expresado su decisión con respecto a lo que haría y obtener a cambio como respuesta semejante noticia. Se sentía engañado y bastante avergonzado al casi haber destapado sus sentimientos por esa chica ante su madre. Su característica frialdad nuevamente lo había salvado de ser decepcionado.

Que iluso había sido por unos irracionales instantes. Con que emoción detecto el sentimiento que lo impulsaba a proteger a Hermione, convenciéndose de que era algo que había ido creciendo con el tiempo durante el colegio, con cada encuentro que tenían, con cada intercambio de palabras. No eran buenos ejemplos dado las características altamente antagonistas que existía entre ellos, pero al final eran sus encuentros. No contaban ni importaban sus molestos amigos y compañeros. Los ataques que se brindaban el uno al otro expresaban un intenso enojo por parte de ambos que si bien era malo, era una emoción al final. Eso quería creer el rubio. Que ella no había sido tan indiferente para él, ni el para ella durante 6 años de conocerse.

Era una estúpida forma de querer arreglar y justificar sus malos tratos hacia ella, lo sabía bien. Pero se había dejado ganar por una sensación tan pocas veces encontrada y sentida en su vida como era la esperanza. La esperanza de que ella pudiera verlo con otros ojos ante lo que el sentía y hacia por ella. La esperanza de que también el fuera capaz de llegar a sentir ese sentimiento nunca antes sentido del amor, de sentir cariño por alguien, de querer dar todo a cambio de nada.

Se había equivocado. Su deseo había sido tan fuerte que lo había convertido en esperanza rápidamente sin antes tener certeza de las cosas.

Porque ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La extraña relación que unía a Hermione con uno de sus mayores enemigos era más que fraternal de lo que todo el mundo creía y lo que se veía exteriormente. No era difícil darse cuenta quien era responsable de esa situación y el solo hecho de pensar en su nombre y en lo que había hecho y conseguido lo llenaban de una ira ciega y un odio lacerante y la envidia corroían su ser de manera horrible. Sus primeras conclusiones solo lastimaban más su interior. Que nunca podría competir con Harry Potter, por más esfuerzo y buenas intenciones que tuviera, siempre perdería contra él; que todo lo que él quisiera Potter lo obtendría de alguna manera.

Si fuera un espectador ajeno del drama que vivía probablemente se hubiera reído de lo estúpido de todo el caso. Como un tonto sentimental, se había ilusionado precipitadamente creyendo que la chica que había salvado, al verlo olvidaría todo y sentiría algo por el al instante correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. Esas cosas solo ocurrían en las cursilerías que les contaban a los niños en las que el jamás había creído y despreciaba enormemente.

Jamás la vida era así. Jamás era tan fácil y jamás las cosas salían como uno quería. Y nunca el chico malo se quedaba con la chica buena. Nunca obtenía el perdón de nadie y nunca conocería el amor por mas buenas intenciones de reivindicación tuviera. El mal nunca triunfaba y el, desgraciadamente pertenecía a un grupo malvado por definición.

No podía culpar a su familia por eso, ya era tarde. Lo único que podía analizar ahora eran sus acciones en el colegio desde que había ingresado. En esos años tenía sus convicciones arraigadas y su vanidad era propia de las familias de tradición y alcurnia mágica. Nada de eso era raro pero justo tuvo que chocar con la personalidad del famoso Harry Potter y así quedar como el malo ya desde el inicio. Veía que toda su actitud ya de por si soberbia se magnificaba negativamente al enfrentarse a Potter y contrastaba totalmente con la actitud de niño bueno y sufrido del ojiverde. Se podría decir que había caído en un círculo vicioso en el que, entre más se enfrentaban ambos, Malfoy se hundía mas en la oscuridad y era despreciado mientras que Potter se engrandecía y era admirado por todos.

Pero el famoso Gryffindor tenía una cierta vena de orgullo que, si no hubiera caído en desgracia perdiendo a sus padres a corta edad y tener que vivir con muggles, situación que lo había dotado de alguna manera la humildad, habría sido casi tan desagradable como el mismo. Por esa razón para el rubio carecía de todo merito la forma de ser del ojiverde. Ese mismo orgullo también era el que lo metía en problemas desde primer año. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo ante todos los peligros que acechaban el castillo y su estúpida manía de meterse en problemas, pero Malfoy sabia del haz bajo la manga que tenía para salir bien librado de todos ellos. Y ese haz había sido Hermione Granger.

Potter era demasiado intrépido y arrojado, lo cual se confundía con valentía según Draco. Junto con un pelirrojo Weasley que lo seguía en cualquier torpeza que realizara, habría caído a la primera sino fuera porque contaba con una compañera singular e inteligente que había quedado prendada, como todos, del famoso Harry Potter desde el inicio. Draco la definía en ese entonces como la más centrada e inteligente de todo ese grupito y la única que valía la pena en cuanto a capacidad mágica.

Sabia la ascendencia de esa chica de cabellera extraña pero no le había tomado demasiada importancia. Tanto su madre como el, secretamente no contaban con esos prejuicios de la sangre tanto como su padre. Pero al ser un Malfoy, y frente a un grupo de Slytherins que esperaba ciertas cosas de él, tenía que mostrar un cierto rechazo a los de familia muggles en el castillo. De todas sus actitudes, esa era la única que le generaba un conflicto interno. Pero ante esa chica siempre se había frenado en tratarla mal, ya que secretamente la admiraba por su gran inteligencia y su destacado empeño en el estudio, aspectos para él, igual de importantes en su vida. Lástima que fuera una Gryffindor y compañera de Potter. Los dos tenían cierta pasión por los libros y varias veces sus encuentros en la biblioteca habían estado plagados de miradas curiosas provenientes de ambos. El por la chica estudiosa hija de muggles y ella por el chico estudioso…enemigo de su amigo. Si las situaciones hubieran sido diferentes tal vez incluso habrían llegado a ser amigos…tal vez.

Pero todo ese respeto mutuo se fue al demonio el día que él la llamo sangre sucia frente a los equipos de quidittch de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Su rabia no le había impedido ver la sorpresa y dolor en los ojos de la castaña mezclados con algo de ¿decepción? No podía estar seguro. Seguía enfadado en ese momento ante la terquedad que había demostrado la chica al defender al imbécil de Potter como siempre. Porque por una vez en su vida dejaba que el cara rajada resolviera sus asuntos solo?. Porque siempre tenía que andar cuidándolo de todo, incluso de las más mínimas discusiones. Por un instante vislumbro lo que la chica sentía por Potter y ese había sido el detonante de su arrebato.

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Se había roto el respeto y la admiración había pasado a segundo plano. Las agresiones subían de tono por las mismas situaciones que habían iniciado todo. El, ante el hecho de que el ojiverde tuviera a esa chica a su lado como una presencia constante y segura que lo protegía y defendía con todas sus capacidades y Hermione, ante ese chico que la había llamado sangre sucia, que odiaba a su amigo y trataba de dañarlo con cada cosa.

Odiaba la complicidad que tenían, que duro todos esos años de colegio. Odiaba que ella lo siguiera a donde quiera sin pedirle nada a cambio. Odiaba el hecho de que Potter la tuviera incluso cuando estaba interesado en otras personas, porque era obvio que Hermione quería mucho al ojiverde aunque este no se daba cuenta de nada. Y más que todo odiaba el hecho que él no la cuidara lo suficiente y arriesgara su vida en cada ocasión por salvar la suya propia. Recordar la tortura a la que Hermione había sido sometida por su tía Bellatrix en su propia casa ese mismo año, lo ponían enfermo de dolor y rabia. Potter había tardado en salvarla, sí, pero Draco tampoco había hecho nada a pesar que en ese momento se desangraba del horror y la impotencia al contemplar en primera fila sus lamentos y sus gritos. Era lo más malo que le había hecho a Hermione. Lo que le hacía dudar más que nada que ella alguna vez lo perdonara totalmente, puesto que ni el mismo lograba hacerlo consigo mismo.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. No ante los recientes acontecimientos. En ese año al parecer, Potter al fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la castaña por él y tal vez el mismo se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era ella en su vida. Y no había desaprovechado ni un maldito segundo una vez se encontraron solos los dos, escondiéndose juntos durante meses, luchando contra el mayor enemigo de la comunidad mágica y del mismo Harry Potter.

No quería pensar más en eso, pues se pondría a imaginar el cómo, cuándo y dónde sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de rabia. Potter…Potter…porque siempre tenía que ser el, el que se interponía en su camino constantemente como restregándole lo superior que era y que podía conseguir todo pues el mundo entero lo quería y admiraba.

Toda la situación escapaba de sus manos. No podría ayudarla por más que quisiera. Simplemente era imposible…no veía otra solución.

Sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la puerta de cristales del balcón de la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione. Sin hacer ruido entro. Aunque su intención era salir rápidamente del lugar, se venció al deseo de acercarse a la cama para observarla por última vez en las tenues luces del amanecer.

Había recuperado el tono de salud de su tez y respiraba acompasadamente. Su madre había limpiado su rostro y la había arropado más, acomodando su cabeza entre almohadas altas y mullidas. Sus caireles castaños estaban regados alrededor del rostro tranquilo…siempre le había gustado su cabello…recordaba la transición que experimentaron, cuando de niña ella los presentaba en una melena rizada y descontrolada, y después pasar a definirse y ensortijarse en ondas suaves, como las de ahora. Sonrió al recordar como desde el baile de cuarto año ella se había preocupado un poco más por el aspecto de la parte superior de su cabeza. Ese año en él se había quedado sin palabras al verla tan hermosamente arreglada pasar frente a él, en el baile del torneo de los tres magos.

Suspiro resignado. Sus sentimientos no podrían cambiar por nada del mundo. No estaba molesto con ella y en absoluto decepcionado. Todas las actitudes y sensaciones de odio las experimentaba cuando Potter estaba cerca. Pero en momentos así, estando solo los dos, jamás podría sentir algo negativo por ella. Encontraba su paz cuando la observaba tan tranquila, sin presiones ni resentimientos en su rostro.

Con su mano vacilante toco sus cabellos. Se despedía así de ella, de lo que sea que pudiera haber existido o lo que el ilusamente deseo que existiese. Sus dedos recorrieron su mejilla suave dirigiéndose inevitablemente a su boca…Tal vez era masoquista pero era algo que quería y deseaba poder hacer desde hace tanto. Con un impulso imprudente descendió lentamente su rostro al de la chica…Como hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas…como deseaba haber podido salir de la oscuridad en la que vivía…

Suavemente toco sus labios con los suyos. Instantes en los que su mente se borró y dejo de pensar liberándose de las constantes torturas internas de su conciencia y corazón. Se permitió por segundos experimentar claramente un poco de la esperanza de la felicidad.

No paso muchos segundos cuando se alejó abriendo los ojos a una mayor claridad de la mañana acompañada de trinos lejanos, aunque su interior había vuelto a una oscuridad más profunda que antes. Y entonces, cuando aún no se había enderezado lo suficiente y sus ojos presentaban una incómoda humedad, sucedió; ella lentamente despertó y fijo su mirada en la de él.

Los segundos pasaron, pareciendo minutos enteros. El tiempo transcurrió mientras Draco enfrentaba la mirada miel de Hermione. Una mirada que no le decía nada, absolutamente nada, como si sus ojos estuvieran esculpidos en cristal, como si no fuera real. Hizo el ademan de alejarse, cuando ella parpadeo una sola vez y en milésimas de segundo, fue cuando vio una avalancha de emociones oscurecer sus iris. Sus pupilas dilatadas expresaban lo que él no había deseado ver desde el primer momento y ahora estaba ahí sumiéndole en el más profundo de sus tormentos y temores. El miedo.

Su boca se movió temblorosa, buscando encontrar su voz –dónde estoy?- Hermione se removió inquieta levantándose un poco sobre las almohadas hasta quedar sentada. Malfoy dirigió sus manos a querer ayudarla pero se congelo antes de poder siquiera tocarla. No se atrevía, no quería arruinar más las cosas asustándola más.

Ella parpadeo furiosamente mientras recorría con la vista todo su alrededor velozmente, pareciendo sumamente confusa y consternada. Draco buscaba la manera de decirle todo sin provocar mayores reacciones en la Gryffindor, temiendo por su estado de fragilidad. Decirle que estaba en la mansión Malfoy podría provocarle una gran impresión empeorando las cosas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella nuevamente fijo la mirada en el –quien eres tú?- semejante pregunta dejo frio al rubio, ella continuo con voz aún más desesperada al no obtener respuesta alguna –dónde estoy?!...-

Estático y sumamente impresionado Draco recordó por primera vez lo dicho por su madre solo hace algunas horas sobre la posible alteración en la cabeza de la chica. Al parecer era cierto. El hechizo que había recibido la joven había borrado todos sus recuerdos, todos, incluso los últimos 7 años en el castillo…probablemente también habría olvidado que era una bruja y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia…

Aun tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Hermione Granger había perdido la memoria, las resoluciones recientes del ojigris nuevamente flaquearon en ese día ante este nuevo descubrimiento. No pudo evitarlo por más que esforzaba su mente a mantener la frialdad y la racionalidad, de forma implacable sintió nuevamente esa sensación inundar su ser. Un mundo de posibilidades lo llenaron arrojándole destellos de los significados de la situación, barajando sus opciones. Abriéndose de nuevo un resquicio de luz en ese futuro negro que ya se había resignado seria su vida…

Era un pensamiento sumamente egoísta. Tan egoísta que al instante se dio cuenta de la maldad que conllevaba: el de seguirle el juego y para siempre alejarla de su mundo conocido, creando uno nuevo para Hermione y el, alejados por completo del entorno al que ambos pertenecían…Quitándole todo lo que ella quería en contraste a lo que el tanto despreciaba…Engañarla. No podía ser tan egoísta…no podía…pero su necesidad de ella era demasiado grande…

-estas en un lugar seguro ahora… -salieron las palabras de su boca automática e irreflexivamente, un signo de la necesidad de su ser a aferrarse a algo bueno y continuar manteniéndose con vida, mientras su mente aún se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Hermione frunció el ceño profundamente ante la respuesta, con las pupilas aun salvajemente dilatadas -yo…yo…- tartamudeo tratando de expresarse y de repente cerro los ojos tomándose la cabeza con las manos en gran manera afectada. Empezó a temblar violentamente borrándole al rubio la ligera sensación de bienestar que empezaba a sentir –yo…no puedo recordar…no puedo recordar nada…!- casi grito la castaña apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Si Draco vislumbraba un futuro en el que creyó que todo sería fácil, ahora veía cuan equivocado y lejos de la realidad estaba. Hermione se veía sumamente alterada ante la pérdida de todos sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía e hiperventilaba ante el esfuerzo que hacía por forzar su memoria. Claramente tenía miedo. Miedo ante el desconocimiento de las cosas. Miedo ante no saber quién era. Miedo de estar sola en el mundo.

Comenzó a llorar. Trataba de ahogar sus sollozos aplastando su rostro contra las cobijas que estaban aún cubriéndola sobre su regazo. Sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su alrededor, intentando calmarse ella misma.

Fue demasiado para el ojigris. Su tan característica y eterna frialdad se vio destruida completamente al verla tan triste y asustada. De alguna manera entendía como se sentía ella sumiéndole también en un profundo dolor. Como era capaz de sentir tantas emociones en un día cuando en su vida nunca había sentido nada?. Entendía que todo era por ella…todo lo provocaba la cercanía de ella.

Ya no le importaba resguardarse tras ese bloque de hielo de fingida indiferencia que lo salvaban de enfrentarse a los golpes y decepciones típicas de la vida…no quería más eso…si le impedía estar junto a esa persona que quería. Debía romper la barrera emocional que claramente había arruinado toda su vida y también le impedía llegar a Hermione. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez…aceptar el hecho de que él la amaba…siempre la había amado.

Caída esa barrera de frialdad típica Malfoy, agitado y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no lo rechazara, con suavidad la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Para su bendita suerte ella no se apartó. Se dejó abrazar pero se incrementó sus temblores y su llanto. A Draco no le importó. Se acomodó en la cama a su lado y la acuno en sus brazos sin decir nada, sosteniéndola suavemente pero con firmeza contra su pecho mientras duraba su pena y sus lágrimas.

Temblando al poder tocarla y sentirla tan cerca de él por primera vez, cerró los ojos al sentir sus sedosos cabellos rozando su rostro. Aspiro su perfume suave y tan característico de la chica que conocía tan poco, a través de todos esos años llenos de encuentros antagónicos. Había aprendido ciertas cosas de ella a la distancia que ella se sorprendería si le contara. Tantas cosas pero a medias de las que deseaba completar su conocimiento, conocer todo de ella…pero algo fallaba en su lógica…

No podría ser…ahora jamás podría preguntar o decirle nada. A pesar que estaba ahí con él, ella en realidad no estaba. La Hermione que conocía jamás volvería. La chica que por 7 años había admirado, nunca más recordaría quien era y si se habían conocido ellos dos alguna vez. Jamás podría decirle todo lo que ella significaba para el, que la había amado desde hace tanto y que ella era su salvación para no caer en el lado oscuro de su vida. Nunca. Era un precio demasiado alto que pagar para estar junto a ella. Demasiado cruel. Con una terrible opresión en el pecho lo entendía…Draco Malfoy en un mismo tiempo había obtenido y perdido lo que más quería en el mundo.

El tiempo pasó hasta que los primeros rayos del sol inundaron la habitación. Reconfortándose el uno al otro, Hermione lentamente ceso sus sollozos y respiraba más pausadamente pero no soltaba su agarre sobre la camisa de Draco. -ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre…- musito con desamparo mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular.

La situación no podía ser más mala pensó Draco; su nombre era una característica tan arraigada a la personalidad de Hermione que quitarle eso hacia todo mucho peor…

-tu nombre es Hermione…- no pudo resistirse a decirlo. La chica no reacciono visiblemente. Trato de forzar su mente pero estaba tan cansada que…no tenía caso.

-sabes algo más de mi…?- pregunto, mientras Draco negaba y con emociones divididas, sufría internamente por engañarla, por desear tanto decir lo mucho que la admiraba y quería y no poder hacerlo; por otra parte su corazón se saturaba de una sensación por demás agradable al sentirla junto a él, compartiendo ese momento sin una gota de odio y resentimiento, tranquilamente, tal como siempre había deseado.

-pocas cosas…- Draco alejo su cabeza de la de Hermione, consciente de lo difícil que sería dotar a una persona de sus recuerdos…más si había algunas cosas que era preferible ocultar –pero por el momento no te preocupes por eso…lo que importa es que estas a salvo…fuera del peligro- era lo único bueno de todo este asunto…que Hermione en verdad estaba a salvo del complot que se había desatado contra ella.

-no te vayas…por favor…- rogo la chica aferrándose más a él al notar que el rubio se alejaba, tenía miedo de dejarlo ir y quedarse sola- tu eres mi único recuerdo…como en sueños…recuerdo que me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba- Hermione claramente recordaba el instante en que lo vio, cuando horas atrás había abierto los ojos durante sus momentos de malestar.

-fue mi madre quien te ayudo- aclaro Draco mucho más agradecido que antes a su madre por atender a Hermione y aliviarla de su dolor. Ella asintió recordando levemente a la solícita mujer y levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Su mirada brillaba por las lágrimas anteriores, por la gratitud y la gran confianza que sentía por él-

-por favor quédate conmigo…eres lo único que tengo…-

Más que una petición, era una súplica. Draco Malfoy por fin se sintió importante y necesario para alguien. Y justamente ese alguien era por quien estaba dispuesto a dar todo a cambio de nada, a comprenderla y protegerla no importa lo que pasara en el futuro. Alguien que por primera vez le había hecho sentir la esperanza y el cariño en su interior. Alguien a quien desde hace tiempo amaba con todo su ser. Alguien que le estaba salvando de caer en la oscuridad…

-Siempre…- fue su única respuesta.

N.A.: Hola a todos…bueno en este capítulo trate de enfocar los sentimientos de Draco, no tanto ante la noticia que recibió sino más bien como se sentía todos los años de colegio con respecto a Hermione. Quiero que quede claro cuán importante es la castaña para él y cuanto puede llegar a amarla para aceptar el hecho de que ella este esperando un hijo de alguien más…y que no afecte su sentir por ella. Como se ve trate de mostrar que sin ella Draco inevitablemente caería nuevamente en las fuerzas oscuras, por así decirlo, puesto que no tiene motivación aparte para cambiar. Así que mentirle a Hermione es una forma de salvarse el mismo y salvarla a ella, de maneras diferentes. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de los que siguen esta historia y me dejen aunque un pequeñísimo review (bueno o malo no importa) que anima mucho a una escritora novata saben?

P.d.: siempre creí que Malfoy era tan inteligente como Hermione en el colegio. Como que me daba esa impresión de ser bueno para el estudio y, porque no, un apasionado de los libros igual que ella…por eso también es el hecho de que pelearan…como que existía una sensación de competencia. Es lo que creo. xD


End file.
